Liking You is Like Having a Fever
by HannahDarkbloom
Summary: One Shot written with chapter 78 of the Special A manga as the base. The ending of that chapter is disappointing so I decided to write my own version of it... spicing things up a little bit, if you know what I mean.


Hello people!

Here I am again with another Kei+Hikari story. They're my favorite manga couple, EVER. So don't be surprise if you notice that all my stories are (will be) about them.

Please, read my note at the end when you finish reading this.

Disclaimer: Special A does not belong to me. I'm just trying to spice up the story that we love so much a little bit.

**ATTENTION: THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA IN THIS OS. **

**The spoilers belong to chapter 78. I am writing this story based on that chapter. If you don't remember this chapter then... I recommend you to read it again before reading this OS. If you haven't read the manga at all... WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO AND READ IT!**

**I apologize: for my grammar mistakes. I speak two languages since I was born, and now I'm learning a third language. I get easily confused. Please forgive me.  
**

**...**

**Liking You is Like Having a Fever**

**by**

**HannahDarkbloom**

**...**

The lovers were sitting down on the soft floor of the small private dojo. They were both looking at each other. Their faces blushing.

_Why does it feels like I'm burning... _Hikari thought as she looked at her boyfriend's handsome face.

_**''Unconsciously, I will look at Takishima, because it is delightful to look at him; his down cast eyes with his stunning eyelashes... or his light colored blonde hair. I never knew that I'll feel this happy just by looking at him... since that time I can't take my eyes off him.'' **_

For the pasts days Hikari was acting very strange. Having trouble with her concentration, spacing out during daily activities. This happened through the whole week. She looked like a complete idiot.

But why? why was she acting like this?

_**''The reason is ''that'' I guess that caused me to space out when I look at Takishima, it started since that time...''**_

Yeah, she could remember ''that'' so clearly... when Takishima kissed her a few days ago. Is not like they haven't kiss before... but this time, it was different.

Takishima's lips felt so soft against hers... so sweet. But so passionate at the same time. She felt something strange around her stomach at that moment and everytime she remember it. She felt something strange but pleasant.

Everyone in the SA was worried about her.

But what her friends didn't know is that, she couldn't stop thinking about her boyfriend and the last time he kissed her...

_**''Since 'that' I've been feeling strange somehow... it feels like I have a fever. This feeling is eating my thoughts away.''**_

Kei Takishima suspected why his girlfriend was acting so strange. That's why, he decided to challenge her. Knowing that he was going to win, he was going to make sure not to do anything that will bother Hikari ever again.

_**''My comand is...Whenever Hikari doesn't like it, instead of enduring it, refuse it. That's what I want.''**_

Kei Takishima was known by so many people to be the ''impenetrable one''. Nothing could bother him. Nothing could affect him. Poker facing was something natural for him. He literally didn't care about anything.

But like every strong ''hero'' of a story... he had a weak spot. A huge weak spot.

_**''Because I forcefully kissed Hikari... since then Hikari's behavior had been strange... won't do anything that Hikari dislikes anymore.''**_

The only thing that could move his heart was the beautiful girl in front of him. The only thing that could make him show emotions, the only thing that could make him melt right on the spot...

He can't stand anything that will make Hikari upset or sad. Anything that she feels, he will feel it as well. After all... she was the light of his eyes, his other half. The love of his life. He wasn't going to allow anything that could hurt her.

But Hikari wanted to let him know that she wasn't upset. That nothing was bothering her. Quite the opposite...

_**''No... That's not it. I started to act strange because... I'm very happy.''**_

All these feelings and sensations were so new for her... she couldn't understand them completely, and honestly? it made her feel embarrassed.

But she didn't want her boyfriend to blame himself for something he didn't do. She couldn't stand his sad face either.

**_''Since that time that Takishima kissed me, I feel very happy. So happy that my eyes will follow Takishima unconsciously. That's why I looked like a fool...''_ **

Hikari's body reacted involuntarily to the memory of his kiss. Her body missed his touch. It was a natural response. She couldn't do anything do hide it anymore. She wanted him to kiss her like that again.

* * *

Takishima fell on his knees, on the dojo floor... he covered his face with his hands.

''I am so glad that I can die from it.'' Kei said, his face red as a tomato.

Hikari kneel down in front of her blushing boyfriend. He looked at her and she was smiling. A big warm smile in her beautiful face.

It took is breath away.

She leaned her head on his chest, still smiling. He hugged her tightly. Feeling like the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

As they hugged each other tightly, Hikari could smell her boyfriend's scent. She closed her eyes enjoying it.

Without even thinking, she started to touch him. Putting her hands on his shoulders. Caressing him back and forth. Nudging her face more into his chest.

Kei suddenly got all tense.

''Hikari?'' he asked. His voice breaking a little bit.

She didn't know what she was doing. All that she knew is that her body temperature was increased and she needed to touch him. She wanted him to touch her... she felt like she no longer had control over this strong emotions.

So embarrassing!

But... who knew this much heat could feel so amazing?

Kei took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. And what he saw in her eyes surprised him. It was passion and desire. Like both of her beautiful onyx eyes were on fire. Is like... she was... aroused?

_What? Hikari? Aroused because of him?_

Yeah, he has seen this situation before lots of times for the past ten years... in his wildest dreams.

But... it was happening .

Kei reached up to hold Hikari's face and caress her cheekbones with his thumbs. After a few strokes he moved his thumbs downward, to caress her lips slowly.

Hikari closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

After a few seconds she felt his lips lightly touching hers. She opened her eyes surprised. But soon she started to kiss him back. He kissed her slowly, in a very sensual way... it remind it her of... ''that kiss''.

She felt like she was melting into his arms. She wanted this. Right here, right now.

His hands, that had been cupping her face, started to slide down her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms, until he was holding her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Hikari's hands were suddenly all over his neck and his hair. He groaned happily as he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

As the soft kiss turned into a very passionate one, they started to fall on the soft floor of the private dojo. Kei on top of Hikari. And after a few minutes of kissing, Kei withdrew to see his beautiful girlfriend's face. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed and he hair looked all tousled. He had never seen her like this before. It was like Kei's wildest dreams were coming true.

_So sexy. _

Kei took a deep breath and leaned his face into her neck, kissing and sucking gently the skin between her ear and her jaw. Making his way down to her neck and...

Hikari's shirt didn't have a lot of cleavage, but it was open enough to show her collarbones. Kei caressed them with his nose, before starting to suck them gently.

A small cry escaped Hikari's lips without her permission. _How embarrassing,_ she thought.

Kei chuckled, as he kept kissing her collarbones hungrily and, at the same time, he started to pull Hikari shirt up, caressing the bare skin of her stomach with his hands. Hikari moaned again.

With the tip of his nose he stroked Hikari's breasts over her shirt, gently dedicating himself to one for a minute and then, doing the same to the other one. He decided that, as much as he wanted to do it, he wasn't going to take Hikari's clothes off. Not today. Not yet.

He wasn't going to take her in the floor of a dojo like an animal. Their first time together was going to be somewhere else. Somewhere more comfortable and definitely more romantic.

He has waited for ten years for this... he can wait a bit more.

He smiled and withdrew from her. Putting both of his hands on the sides of her head.

Smiling he saw that Hikari's shirt was still pulled underneath her breasts, revealing her whole flat stomach.

Ok, maybe there was one more thing he wanted to do... just for a few more minutes.

Smirking he slipped himself downwards, until he was facing Hikari's bare stomach.

Hikari then, felt a bit confused. _What is he trying to do down there?_ she thought. She tried to sit up ''Takishima...what...? ahhh...'' she fall back to the floor again, not being able to finish talking.

Kei started to plant chaste kisses all over her stomach.

_You're mine, Hikari. _Kei's inner caveman started to show up a little.

He gently sucked her belly button. Brushing his tongue around her navel. Leaving a trace of red marks all over her skin. With each kiss her belly button received, Hikari's gasps became louder and louder.

Kei pulled her pants down a little bit. Just enough to reveal her hip bones.

He leaned in and nibbled one of them slowly and gently. And after a minute, he did the same with the other one.

Hikari's mind was absolutely lost. She never knew she was capable of feeling this way. Yes, it was embarrassing but... there was nothing she could do about it. Her body was responding involuntary without any efforts.

Kei noticed that her gasps were sounding very loud right now, the sound echoing, filling the whole dojo. He didn't want to but, he knew he needed to stop now.

He withdrew from Hikari's belly, getting off of her. He sits down in the floor next to Hikari, who was still laying on the floor, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, her hair even more tousled than before. He wanted to get on top of her again so he looked away for a few minutes, trying to suppress that feeling. He didn't have a lot of success in it though.

Hikari sits up.

''Takishima...''

Kei looked at her. Her eyes were hiding behind her fringe. Her face was as red as a tomato. He smiled and cupped her face, making her look at him in the eye.

''You don't have to feel embarrassed, Hikari.''

''But...'' she stuttered ''These emotions...''

''They're normal. Don't be ashamed of them.''

Hikari looked at him. He gave him a big warm smile. She blushed again.

''Will this happen again...?'' she whispered the question.

Kei was a bit surprised at that, but he recovered quickly. ''Do you want it to happen again?'' he asked.

''Umm... yeah.'' She looked away, still embarrassed.

Kei smiled. Feeling extremely happy with her answer. He stood up and offered his hand to help her stand up as well. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

''Then, it will happen again. But not in a dojo floor.''

She giggled and hugged him back. Nudging her face into his chest.

''Where will it happen?'' she whispered.

He smirked. Leaning his face on her neck again.

''That's a surprise.'' He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**AGAIN! I apologize: for my grammar mistakes. I speak two languages since I was born, and now I'm learning a third language. I have lived in 5 countries through my whole life. I get easily confused. Please forgive me. **

**PLEASE READ:**

Hello! Ok, like I said at the beginning, this OS was created with chapter 78 of the Special A manga as the base. SO much sexual tension in that chapter... It is one of my favorite chapters of the manga but at the same time, I was so pissed on how it ended. Kei could have easily lay Hikari down in that dojo floor and kissed her whole body until she started to moan his name aloud. So much sexual tension build during the whole chapter and yeah... lame, disappointing ending. That's why I decided to write my own version of the ending of that chapter.

**-Spoilers-**

In that chapter Hikari starts to have... sexual feelings towards Kei. Yep, pretty much. Maki Minami made it very subtle but... honestly? the sexual tension between Kei and Hikari in that chapter is pretty obvious. How she couldn't stop looking at him and having ''that kiss'' in her head the whole time... the feelings were so overwhelming that she started to space out, having not control over it. Eventually she gets worried that Kei might break up with her because she is acting ''like a fool''... we all know that Kei would NEVER break up with Hikari. But you get my point... in this chapter we see Hikari acting like a GIRL THAT FEELS. Hikari is very dense and completely oblivious when it comes to... sexuality (I guess I should be that direct hahaha) but it is true. Hikari is suppose to be a human with feelings. That's why this is one of my favorite chapters of the manga; **for the first time they put Hikari as the one having strong feelings instead of Kei.** And about the dojo thing? I think it is a dojo! it looks like it in the manga xD It is probably a small gym. Oh well... I made it a dojo in my story, haha.

Now... I am working on a story on how will a ''sexually active'' Hikari would look like?

How can I do that, keeping Hikari as she is, not going all OOC with her?

Now my friends, that's a challenge! I'm working on it.

Please review this story and let me know what you think!

~Hannah.

**PS. I still don't have anyone that can help me with my grammar mistakes. Any of my readers would love to volunteer? message me!**


End file.
